


He's Good for You

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: When Omar unexpectedly comes over to Ander’s house, Guzmán suggests they all hang out, to Ander’s dismay.





	He's Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the video of Miguel, Omar, and Áron dancing after getting this request and I was very excited! (Also this was somewhat inspired by that scene from The Bold Type where they sit in Richard’s bathtub and have a heart to heart.)

When Omar walked into his room, Ander almost screamed.

“Woah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” Omar grabbed his hand. “I texted you that tonight was the only night I could sneak out.”

“Right,” Ander said, still trying to catch his breath. He looked at his phone to see that he did get a text from Nadia. “It’s just-”

“Ander, let’s head to my place to swim!” Guzmán called as he walked into the room.

“Oh,” Omar said looking back Ander. “Sorry. I didn’t realize.” Omar realized he was still holding his hand and looked at it before letting go quickly. “I’ll go.” Omar started to leave before Guzmán grabbed his shoulder.

“Why? You don’t like to swim?” he smiled.

“I didn’t realize Ander had friends over,” Omar said quietly.

“Why can’t we all hang out?” Guzmán asked. “We haven’t really hung out before.”

“It’s not like we hang anything in common,” Omar laughed slightly.

“We have Ander,” Guzmán replied. “My best friend. Your boyfriend. That’s a pretty big thing, right?”

Omar glanced at Ander across the room. “Yeah,” Omar smiled. “What do you think?” he asked him.

Ander looked even more scared than when Omar startled him. “Ander?” Omar said as he came closer and grabbed his hands. “Hey, if this is too weird, I’ll just leave, okay? Totally your call.”

“No!” Ander said a bit too quickly. “I mean…sure…let’s all hang out."

Omar glanced at Guzmán to see if he was also entertained by how nervous Ander was. “Great, let’s go,” Guzmán said.

 

The walk to Guzman’s house was pretty quiet. Ander was unbelievably nervous and Omar could tell. He wanted to grab his hand, but he didn’t know if that would calm him down or make it worse, so he decided against it. When they finally got to Guzmán’s house, they went straight to the pool. For some reason this made Ander even more nervous. “Be right back,” he mumbled before going back inside. 

Omar watched as he went inside. “He must really like you,” Guzmán laughed as he took off his shirt. “I haven’t seen him this nervous since he first started tennis. He’d get so nervous before big matches,” he laughed at the memory. “He almost passed out once.”

“Maybe I should go check on him,” Omar said getting up. “I’ll be right back.” Omar walked into the unfamiliar house. He got lost almost immediately and he could have sworn he walked down the same hallway about three times. “Ander? Where are you?” Finally, he found a bathroom and saw Ander sitting in the bathtub with his arms wrapped around his knees. “Ander?” Omar quietly knocked on the door. 

“Sorry,” Ander mumbled before he put his head to his knees. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Omar said quietly. “Care if I join?” Ander raised his head slightly, and Omar thought he saw part of a smile. Ander nodded slightly before Omar sat in the tub and pulled Ander to him gently. “We didn’t mean to make you nervous. I just don’t really know your friends, and they’re clearly important to you, so I feel like I should.”

“I know,” Ander mumbled before crawling into Omar’s lap and burying his head in his shoulder. Omar wrapped his arms around him and Ander instantly felt more comfortable. Omar just had that effect on him. “It just makes everything real.”

“Was it not real before?” Omar said as he started to draw little circles on Ander’s back.

“No, it was but putting a label on it and introducing you as my boyfriend…I can’t turn back after that.”

“You don’t have to call me your boyfriend if it makes you uncomfortable,” Omar replied. “I get it, you know?”

“But you are, aren’t you?” Ander pulled away slightly. They hadn’t ever really discussed this. Ander told him he loved him and Omar was scared that he almost died, but they had never had the talk to clarify what this really was.

Omar held Ander’s face in his hands slightly. “I am whatever you want me to be.”

Ander smiled slightly at that. He leaned forward and kissed Omar lightly. “Boyfriend,” he mumbled so quietly Omar could barely hear.

“Yeah?” Omar smiled.

“Yeah,” Ander nodded before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around Omar’s neck and held him closer to him, not wanting to forget this moment.

“I think Guzmán’s waiting on us,” Omar whispered slightly.

“That asshole can wait,” Ander laughed before grabbing Omar’s face and kissing him again. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think you should stop kissing me and we should go talk to him,” Omar laughed.

“I never want to stop kissing you,” Ander said, his charm suddenly back, as he leaned in before Omar grabbed his face and looked him in the eye.

“Normally, I wouldn’t stop you, but you were hanging out with him before I showed up and I know I’d be pissed if he dragged you away from me.”

“Fine,” Ander rolled his eyes, but he quickly grabbed Omar’s hands from his face and pulled him closer to him, which showed Omar that he wasn’t quite convinced.

“I love you,” Omar said quickly kissing him and standing up. “That’s why I’m doing this.” He grabbed Ander’s arms and pulled him up. 

 

After many more attempts to get Omar to stay, Ander finally led the way back to the pool.

 

“Fucking finally,” Guzmán yelled when he saw them. His hair was damp and he was lying on a chair. “I was afraid to go in there. Didn’t know what you two were up to.”

“Shut up,” Ander rolled his eyes.

“Are you done being a dramatic little shit? Can we have fun now?” Guzmán joked.

“Yes, you have my blessing,” Ander joked back before he turned to Omar. “Swim with me?”

“I’ll swim with you!” Guzmán grabbed Ander and tackled him into the water. When Ander came up he glared at Omar when he saw him laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Ander said as he paddled towards the wall.

“I can’t help it. It’s funny, Babe,” Omar said as he squatted down. 

“What if I was hurt?” Ander asked. 

“Are you?” Guzmán yelled.

Ander rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna get in?” Ander turned back to Omar.

“Eh, I don’t know,” Omar pretended to think about it. “It’s getting pretty late. Should probably think about going home.”

 

Ander pushed himself up slightly and grabbed the back of Omar’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. When Omar was distracted, he finally pulled him in the water.  
“Wow,” was all Omar said as he came up for air. Ander swam to him and quickly kissed him again.

 

“I love you,” Ander mumbled. Omar didn’t reply and glared at him instead. “You’re not gonna say it back?” He wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Nope,” Omar pulled away and swam away.

“Omar!” Ander pretended to be offended.

“I really do have to go home soon,” Omar pushed himself out of the pool.

“Let me walk you out at least,” Ander followed. “Be right back, Guzmán.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Guzmán responded before submerging under the water. 

 

Ander grabbed Omar’s hand and led him back inside the pool room and grabbed some towels. When they were dry enough, Ander led him back to the front door. Ander wrapped his arms around   
his shoulders once more and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Omar responded, rubbing circles into his side. “Guzmán’s good for you. You’re happier when you’re with him. Maybe I can meet your other friends another time.”

“Yeah,” Ander smiled. “Maybe you can bring Nadia and Samuel some time. I want to get to know them better, too.”

“I’d like that,” Omar smiled. He kissed Ander and pulled away. “I really should go, but I’ll text you.”

“Please do,” Ander smiled and watched him leave.

 

When Ander returned to the pool, Guzmán was by the side of the pool. “I like him.”

“That why you threatened him when you first met him?” Ander laughed sitting by the edge.

“I mean it,” Guzmán smiled. “You seem happier when you’re with him…you know when you’re not hiding.” Ander rolled his eyes and laughed. “I mean it though. He’s good for you.”  
Ander laughed. “What? I was being serious, Asshole!” Guzmán laughed.

“I know I know! It’s just that he just said the same thing about you before he left.

“Guess you just have good taste,” Guzmán smiled.


End file.
